En bøddels løfte
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: Snape og Lupus sidder i en celle i Voldemorts højborg. Natten falder på, og månen står snart op... Oversættelse af "Executioner's Promise" af BeckyH77


"Det her er din skyld, din åndssvage varulv," sagde Snape, mens han agiteret gik frem og tilbage i den lille stencelle, de var blevet smidt ind i få timer før.

"Hvordan kan det være **min** skyld?" spurgte Remus fornærmet.

"Hvordan det kan være din skyld? Hvordan det kan være **din** skyld?" Snape satte sig utilpas på den hårde stenbænk, der var rummets eneste møbel. "Undskyld mig, men det var **dig** der blev bortført, takket være din egen idioti. Jeg," Snape gispede, da hans brækkede ribben gjorde vrøvl over den hævede stemme, "er her, fordi Dumbledore insisterede på, at jeg skulle redde dit loppebefængte skind."

"Det var også Dumbledore, der sendte mig, Snape," mindede Remus den anden mand om. "Hør, lad os bare skyde skylden på ham i stedet for på hinanden, han er her jo ikke."

"Det er den bedste idé, du nogensinde har fået," sagde Snape og gned sig i øjnene med sin gode hånd. Den anden hånd og arm var blevet brækket adskillige steder og hang nu slapt ned.

"Du ser herrens ud, Snape," kommenterede Remus ærligt, da han endelig havde fået set ordentligt på sin livslange fjende.

"Ih, tak," svarede Snape tørt. Han vidste godt, at han så frygtelig ud. Han var blevet tortureret i en hel måned nu. Han mente endda, at han på et tidspunkt var død, men bragt til live igen. At dø der ville have været for nådigt. Voldemort havde en hel særlig henrettelse i tankerne til den forræder, der havde forrådt han to gange nu.

"Jamen det var da så lidt," svarede Remus, lige så tørt.

Snape betragtede den bøddel, Voldemort havde valgt til ham. Han havde tilbragt det meste af tiden i denne celle i bevidstløs tilstand. Selv hvis det ikke havde været en fuldmånenat, var han nok død om morgenen alligevel, udhungret og mørbanket som han var.

Men alligevel. Han ville ikke dø. Ikke sådan her. Varulven hjemsøgte ham stadig i grusomme mareridt. Selv efter alt, hvad han havde set, alt hvad han havde gjort, stod det øjeblik i Det Hylende Hus knivskarpt i hans hukommelse som det ene øjeblik, han for alvor havde frygtet for sit liv. At dø i gabet på det bæst ville være – frygteligt.

"Snape? Er du okay?" spurgte Remus. Spionens hud havde antaget en bleggul farve, som han ikke var helt tryg ved.

"Hvad tror du selv?" svarede Snape vredt. "Selvfølgelig er jeg ikke okay! Jeg bliver snart flænset af en varulv!"

"Du er bange," konstaterede Remus vantro. Ikke at han ikke kunne sætte sig ind i det, men... Snape, bange?

"Ja," indrømmede Snape og sank sammen, hvilende sit hoved på sin gode hånd. "Uomtvisteligt, gennemgribende rædselsslagen. Overrasker det dig? Du ved, hvordan jeg har haft det siden det med Det Hylende Hus. Jeg har aldrig været så bange i mit liv." Indtil nu, sluttede han tavst.

"Undskyld," sagde Remus akavet.

"Åh, drop det, Lupus," sagde Snape træt og så over på Remus, skærende ansigt, da hans nakke værkede. "Det var ikke din skyld mere, end det var min. Black arrangerede det. Hvis hans plan var lykkedes, ville jeg være død af ulvebid, og du ville være i fængsel." Snape tøvede, hævede et øjenbryn og fnøs. "Men på en eller anden måde ser det ud til, at vi efter 25 år er tilbage ved udgangspunktet. Måske havde Black alligevel fat i den lange ende."

Remus rejste sig og stred frem og tilbage i cellen, langt væk i tanker. Han vidste med sig selv, at han ikke kunne lade Snape stå ansigt til ansigt med varulven. Ikke alene ville han dø, han ville dø langsomt og smertefuldt, skrigende af sine lungers fulde kraft, mens han lidt efter lidt ville blive revet til småstykker. Snape var måske ikke hans bedste ven, man han fortjente en vis værdighed.

Men hvad kunne han gøre? Hvis han havde haft evnen til at tage et liv, ville han have taget sit eget og skånet Snape. Snape og alle andre, der løb ind i ham, når han ikke havde taget den Stormhateliksir, Snape altid havde sørget for.

Han tøvede bag Snape og lagde blidt hænderne på den anden mands skuldre. Han skælvede, ganske kraftigt endda. Om det var af chok, kulde eller frygt, vidste Remus ikke. Men det var også lige meget.

Han begyndte at massere den anden mands skuldre, gravede sine fingre ind i de muskler, der løb op i hans nakke. Snape stønnede uvilkårligt og hang med hovedet. Han var så **træt**. Træt og **øm**.

Remus talte, så stille, at Snape næsten ikke kunne skelne ordene. "Det kommer du ikke til at opleve igen, Severus. Jeg lover dig, at du ikke bliver slået ihjel af en rabiat varulv."

"Hvad mener –," spurgte Snape forvirret. Hvordan kunne Remus sige sådan? Han var helt tydeligt gået fra forstanden.

"Shhh," afbrød Remus ham blidt og fortsatte med at massere Snapes skuldre. Snape lod sit hoved falde tilbage mod Remus' bryst. Hans øjne flakkede i, til trods for hans nervøsitet og frygt. Det var så længe siden, han havde sovet...

Snape kunne mærke en hånd glide op ad hans hals og holde om hans kind, mens den anden lige så stille gled gennem hans hår og standsede, så den holdt siden af hans hoved.

Snapes øjne fløj op, da han genkendte den stilling, og hans hjerte holdt op med at slå i et langt øjeblik, før det dunkede afsted. Han stirrede ind i Remus' mistænkeligt ravfarvede øjne.

"Shhh," gentog Remus og strøg ham over kinden og halsen med sin tommelfinger. "Det skal nok gå. Det lover jeg." Snape skar ansigt, sank en klump og tvang sig selv til at lukke øjnene. Det ville ikke gå, men det var mange gange bedre end alternativet.

Remus ventede indtil han kunne mærke Snape slappe af, indtil han kunne mærke månen stå op, før han strammede sit greb og drejede til, så Snapes nakke blev knækket.

Han havde kun nok tid til at lægge liget fladt på gulvet og bekymre sig om, hvad Voldemort mon ville gøre ved ham nu. Slå ham ihjel? Prøve at omvende ham? Holde ham som en psykotisk bøddel?

Så var forvandlingen over ham, og han tænkte ikke mere.


End file.
